


7:05 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell finished eating a cheese sandwich, he went outside to check on Supergirl.





	7:05 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell finished eating a cheese sandwich, he went outside to check on Supergirl as she defeated a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
